1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers and printing methods, and particularly to, a printer and printing method for printing pictures.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional printers can print different formats of pictures. If users want to print a section of a picture, they should cut the section of the picture and paste it as another picture. Then the section of the larger picture can be printed. This may be time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.